The Diabetes-Endocrinology Research Center (DERC) at the University of Massachusetts Medical Center (UMMC) is involved in studies related to the etiology, complications and treatment of diabetes and related endocrine disorders. The DERC is built on a research base of 28 funded investigators currently involved in diabetes-endocrinology related research. This Center substantially facilitates on-going studies and new projects and collaborations. There are three core laboratory facilities. A Protein Chemistry Core Facility is located in a laboratory newly constructed and equipped by UMMC. It provides substantial benefits to DERC investigators in sequencing of new hormones, hormone mediators, and receptors, including the insulin receptor. A Cell Science Core Facility is also located in a newly constructed and equipped interdepartmental laboratory. It is of great value in tissue culture, monoclonal antibody production, and cell sorting. A Morphology Core Facility has been organized which is based on existing laboratories in the Department of Pathology. It provides important capabilities including light microscopy, electron microscopy, morphometric analysis, radioautography, and immunocytochemistry. In addition to these core laboratory facilities, four pilot and feasibility studies are supported by the Center. These cover a broad range of areas including the autoimmune basis for diabetes in spontaneously diabetic BB/W rats, the biochemical basis for insulin action, and renal complications in diabetes. The Administrative structure includes a Director, Associate Director, seven member Executive Committee, and 12 member Advisory Committee. The latter includes six scientists from outside the UMMC facility. The Administrative Core also directs the Enrichment Program which includes lectures by five visiting scientists per year.